Zac Rinaldo
| birth_place = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | draft = 178th overall | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | draft_year = 2008 | career_start = 2010 }} Zac Rinaldo is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger currently playing with the Providence Bruins in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract with the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played for the Philadelphia Flyers. Playing Career Zach grew up in Hamilton, Ontario and played his minor AAA hockey for the Hamilton Reps, Cambridge Hawks, Notre Dame Hounds, and Hamilton Jr. Bulldogs of the OMHA. After his minor midget season with the Jr. Bulldogs, he was drafted as an after thought by the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors of the OHL in the 14th round (270th overall) in 2006. Zach spent the following season with the Hamilton Red Wings Jr.A. club in 2006-07 before suiting up for the Majors in 2007-08. He was selected by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 6th round (178th overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft]. On August 11, 2009, he signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Flyers and began the 2010–11 AHL season playing with the Flyers' AHL affiliate, the Adirondack Phantoms. Zach made his NHL debut on April 22, 2011, in Game 5 of the first round of the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs against the Buffalo Sabres despite having more suspensions (4) than goals scored (3) for the Phantoms in the 2010-11 season. He again made the lineup for Game 1 of the conference semi-finals against the Boston Bruins, registering 2 shots. At the conclusion of the Flyers' training camp in October 2011, Zach made the Flyers' opening night line-up, sharing enforcing duties with veteran Jody Shelley. On April 17, 2013, he signed a two-year contract extension worth $1.5 million. On January 26, 2015, Zach was suspended eight games for charging Pittsburgh Penguins defenseman Kris Letang. He forfeited $73,170.72 in pay.3 Following the 2014–15 season, Zach was traded to the Boston Bruins for a 2017 3rd-round draft pick. On March 1, 2016, He was suspended by the NHL for five games for an illegal hit delivered to Tampa Bay Lightning forward Cedric Paquette in a game two days earlier. Zach was promptly placed on waivers by the Bruins, which he cleared. It was his fourth suspension in five NHL seasons, and as a repeat offender he forfeited US$51,829.25 in salary. On March 4, 2016, after being sent down to the Providence Bruins of the AHL and while technically still serving his NHL suspension, Zach again faced suspension for an incident in a game against the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, his first game after being demoted. He received a match penalty for intent to injure for a hit delivered to Bridgeport defenceman Kane Lafranchise. Zach was suspended from the AHL indefinitely & the AHL later announced that he would be suspended for five games for a hit targeting the head. Career Statistics Category:1990 births Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Mississauga Steelheads players Category:Barrie Colts players Category:Hamilton Red Wings players Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:London Knights alumni